Night Owl
by Jee Hye Kim
Summary: Walks during the night, moon flowers sprout from paper and ink?


We stepped outside into the night. It reminded me of the black charcoal I used just the other day to make a sketch of Gaara of the Sand. His face silent. Lines intricately etched into the face that looked at everyone with so much hatred just a few years ago. He was speaking with the other superiors of neighboring villages that worked in alliance with the Sand. I was allowed to tag along and create drawings of the most respected elders to be documented for later use when they would turn into permanate stone statues of historical status.

_3 Days Before Arrival..._

"Sai? How long until we get there? It's already been three days and almost three nights of relentless traveling. Is there any chance we could take a break? I must also sharpen my charcoal so they are ready for the next drawing." Sai has been my teacher for a year and six months so far. I was assigned to him after Kakashi recognized my talent and ability to make my drawings come to life. They proved to be very helpful as clones. Naruto found that out the hard way...

"We only have a few more days. Two at the most." That's how he was. He never spoke more then was necessary. And you know what? IT ANNOYED THE HELL OUT OF ME. But what was I to do? There have only been a couple times where he actually _talked_ to people. Sometimes I think he picked that habit up from the Roots.

He stopped short. He dropped all the baggage he was carrying for the both of us and looked out at the sky. Me and all my grace didn't see him stop short and slammed into the back of him with the rest of the cargo. I looked up at him in alarm and tried to see what he was seeking in the dark.

"Sai..You ok?" I inquired.

"Let me show you something, Jee Hye. It's the perfect time of night." It really was. The moon was shining so bright, lighting up our path to our destination.

He whipped out something from the small satchel he always wore on his back. It was one of his infamous scrolls he used in battle. The one all ninjas feared and worshipped. I stared at him with a horrific look on my face, though trying my best to mask it.

"What do you think you're doing?? You _never _use those when you're not in-"

"I said let me show you something." As he started to mix the ink with the liquid from the small gold container he looked up and gave me one of his rare smiles.

"Woah, easy. You're smile is too bright." I said with a smirk. Before I could stop smirking, he was done with his painting.

With a few quick eye-crossing hand movements, a sheer white light radiated from his scroll and from it rose a giant flower bud. He whispered some undefinable words under his breath and we waited. And waited.

Finally, one large petal started separating itself from the rest. Another one unfolded in its path. I could only watch in amazement as the light of the moon kissed the lily-white petals and the soft breeze rustled the other petals forming a large Moon flower. It sparkled in the moonlight and I was mesmerized. In complete awe of what was happening, Sai cleared his throat and made me jump a little.

"Sorry. I..It..The flower just-" I couldn't find the words to describe how beautiful it was. Without fully knowing it, I searched for my own gray messenger bag that held my precious treasures. I found my black charcoal and my large sketchbook and began drawing what my eyes could see. Following every gentle sloping line of the petals, of the stem, the leaves. My eyes couldn't have been more captivated at that time. Sai watched silently as I never took my eyes off his masterpiece, copying every stroke onto my course paper.

Within minutes, I was too finished with my finest work. I looked down as I connected the last line to one of my beginning ones. As soon as the two connected, my copy rose from it's once blank page and swayed gently in the wind next to Sai's. I bit my lip and hid a soft smile. The beauty of both flowers would remain here until the rain came and washed the ink and charcoal down to the base of the hill where we sat.

Dawn was fast approaching and the light coral of the morning sky was peaking fast above the mountains. Sai and I began packing our things quickly and we drank our fill of water we had packed a couple days ago. With the shadows of the fowers growing, we were on our way to the Sand Village where my next assignment waited for me.


End file.
